


Under the christmas tree

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cookies, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Tiles cleared: hot chocolate, blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christmas is coming and Doyoung and Johnny have a lot of things to do to get ready for the holidays
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 21
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	Under the christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is part of the NCT Rarepairs Winter Bingo, the tiles cleared here are:
> 
> 1\. Presents  
> 2\. Hot chocolate  
> 3\. Christmas trees  
> 4\. Blankets  
> 5\. Cookies
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story, I know is short but I really wanted to try something with this ship so here we are!
> 
> PS: I apologize if there's any grammatical mistake, english is not my firts language hehe
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Silent_f4iry)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Silent_f4iry)

-You said you were going to be here at 10 a.m., where are you? -that's the first thing Doyoung told Johnny when he picked up the phone.

-For fucking sake, it's only 10:15 a.m. I haven't arrived yet because the streets are full of snow and there's a giant traffic congestion, I'm freezing while I wait for the cars to move.

-Freezing? -Doyoung's voice changed to a sweet and worried tone, even if he wanted to look as a cold guy, his warm personality came out easily when things were about their loved ones- but are you okay? Do you want me to have something prepared for when you get there? Do I turn on the stove? Do I prepare a tea? A coffee? A warm pad?

-Chill, little bunny -replied Johnny, he loved that his boyfriend cared about him, but he also didn't want him to be worried - I'm not going to die, besides, I'm close, in 10 minutes I'll get to your house, so you better be prepare, today is shopping day!.

-Okay, okay, but no buying unnecessary stuff! -the boy replied.

At 10:30 a.m. Johnny honked the horn of his car and Doyoung came out to meet him. Gradually they were taking out the boxes that the eldest had brought -they were the last things missing to complete the move, recently both boys had decided that they were going to live together- and, after that, they got in the car and made their way to the mall, both savoring the hot drinks Doyoung had prepared, along with freshly baked paninis.

They spent more than 1 hour looking for the perfect Christmas tree, one that satisface both of them, Johnny wanted a natural tree, leafy, but not too tall, large, but not taking up too much space. Doyoung, for his part, wanted one to be practical because "what's the point of spending money on a tree that you're only going to use once, instead of buying one that lasts 10 years," also white and colorful trees caught his eyes. Finally, they opted for a medium, artificial one, but it looked quite real and both were satisfied with the purchase. After that they spent another hour searching for the perfect ornaments, choosing between a monochromatic theme -Doyoung opted for red, a classic- or a tree full of color -Johnny was a faithful enthusiast of this idea-,  
but they eventually came to a consensus, buying red and silver ornaments, along with multi-colored lights.

At lunchtime they opted for a small restaurant where they ate bulgogi and mandu guk while watching the line of parents who went with their children to take a picture with Santa Claus.

-Surely they got here early, look how long the line is, it surrounds almost the entire mall- Johnny said, with a smile poking over his lips.

-It must be exhausting to be in that suit all day, sitting child after child on your lap and listening to all the gifts they want for Christmas. In addition to their parents, they have to endure being here most of the day for their children to have a picture with a guy with a beard- commented Doyoung, as he drank the last of the soup left in his plate.

-Yes, but look how happy the kids are, seeing those faces makes it worthwhile, both being in the suit and waiting as long as it takes for the photo to be taken- Johnny replied, gaze lost and an expression of dream on his face, as if he was looking forward to that kind of future.

-I guess you're right, a parent would do everything for their children -the boy replied, reflecting on the subject- You really like kids, don't you? -Doyoung asked, trying to be smooth with his next words- Do you want... Do you want to have children someday?

The question took Johnny by surprise, but it only took him a moment to answer -yes, I'd love it- after a second, he continued -as long as it's with you.... in the future, of course, not now.

Doyoung, with a goofy smile, nodded as his boyfriend kissed him in the palm of the hand and then intertwined their fingers, making the younger got flushed.

-Well, let's finish eating and get on with the shopping, there's still a lot to do, Doyoung said, trying to end the conversation, He didn't want to keep talking about it in a public place, as he got even more flustered.

-You're right ,we have to hurry up, it's going to be a long afternoon -replied Johnny, with a beautiful smile on his lips.

They stayed until 17:00 p.m at the mall, it was a long day, but they bought all the gifts they needed: a guitar for Mark, a new computer chair for Haechan, a 1975's vinyl for Jaehyun, a box of Taeyong's favorite sweets, a special conditioner for Yuta (he had been saying for months that "his hair deserved it"), a silk pajamas for Taeil, a giant stuffed plushie for Jungwoo -they didn't know how they were going to put it in the car, but somehow they'd make it- and a pair of shoes from Winwin's favorite brand, plus others presents for his other friends. Finally, after paying -and Doyoung almost returning everything because of the huge amount of money it cost to buy all of it- they headed home, while singing in the car to the rhythm of the carols that were playing on the radio.

Half an hour later, they were in the living room, moving some unpacked boxes, making room for the tree. Between the two it didn't take long, although Doyoung was quite a perfectionist and needed the balls of each color to form different lines in the tree, so every time Johnny put a random ornament, Doyoung would take it out and return it, and the tallest would put it back where the younger tell him to do. They had been following with this dynamic for years, so the eldest didn't bother about it, he was the relaxed one on the relanshionship, that's how they complemented each other since the first day. Finally, they both put the star on the top of the tree, and then took a few steps back, looking proudly at the work they had done as a team.

-I feel like something is missing -Doyoung said- we've already decorated the house, the tree, we light the chimney, what else do we need?

-Mmm... yes, it feels incomplete -Johnny replied, and then he came up with what was missing- I know! cookies! we always make cookies on these dates,

-That's it! -the youngest said - I think we have the necessary ingredients, do we make the classic cookies with chocolate chips?

-And some with mint chocolate, please -the eldest loved those cookies, they were his favorites, just thinking about it has him already jumping with emotion, like a puppy that moves the tail of happiness.

Doyoung laughed at seeing how excited his boyfriend was, his cheerful personality lighed uo his mood no matter what day or time it was. After making caressing the hair of the eldest, they headed to the kitchen.

It was a relief that they had 3 kg of flour, because one of them was scattered spreaded on the floor and on the faces of both boys. A food war had been declared between Doyoung and Johnny after the younger said his biscuits were going to be tastier, causing the other boy to throw a handful of the white powder over his face, to which he reacted by throwing another handful, and so they were playing in the kitchen for a while.  
When they finally put the cookies in the oven, Johnny started cleaning the kitchen, while Doyoung pulled out cups, milk, chocolate powder and marshmallows to make hot chocolate.

While the biscuits were cooked, they finished unpacking the last boxes they had, ordering the clothes in the closet and putting books, magazines and albums on their respective shelves. When the bell of the oven rang, Doyoung went to pull out the cookies, while Johnny seated the cushions on the couch, took a blanket and left it on it, then helped the younger to bring the tray with biscuits and hot drinks.

They both cuddled on the couch, covered with the blanket as they watched a Christmas movie that was on tv and enjoyed the fresh baked cookies.

-This is the first Christmas we spent together in this department -said Doyoung, with a sleepy voice.  
.  
-The first of many. Thank you for making me happy, my little bunny. I love you -replied Johnny.

-I love you too -Doyoung responded- thank you for being by my side -he approached the eldest and put the lips of both together, sharing a warm kiss that last couple of minutes. After that, he snuggled up closer to Johnny and kept watching the movie until they both fell asleep on the couch.

That was the true meaning of Christmas, spending it with the people you love and those who turn "house" into a "home". That was exactly what they were to each other, and they were ready to start a new life together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave kudos and comments so I can know you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Merry christmas and happy new year :D


End file.
